


Forgetting

by pheral



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Provides Comfort, M/M, Sad Magnus Bane, malec oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheral/pseuds/pheral
Summary: Just a soft little moment on the one year anniversary of Ragnor's death - I really wanted a little moment of grief for Magnus and Alec providing some warmth and support to help him through it, nothing too heavy, just some warmth and affection when Magnus needed it. And I wanted them both waking at Magnus' place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shadowhunters ficlet, and it's been many years since I last wrote! Hopefully I've done okay, and you all enjoy. :)
> 
> Massive thanks to my awesome beta damevinteren.tumblr.com who added finesse to a few clunky sentences and provided some much needed positive support and confidence! You're awesome :D

Alec woke slowly, becoming aware at first of the gentle heat of his eyelids, heavy with sleep. He stretched slightly and moved in increments, feeling the soft sheets twist and move as he experimented with the idea of waking. A glowing heat was settled in his core, gathered and cultivated through the night from blankets and the warmth he and Magnus shared underneath them.

He opened his eyes after a while, noting shapes and colours lazily and then sliding them shut as he drifted. The light was cool and soft in their bedroom, the faint blue tint of early morning before the gold of dawn had reached the horizon.

Some mornings Alec woke to the feeling of Magnus' warm body radiating heat beside him and he'd shift to make contact, pressing arms together or brushing his fingers against skin. Some mornings he woke to the feeling of trapped limbs and a comforting weight, Magnus scooted up close to him, skin against skin and breath hot against his neck or chest. Some mornings he was alone in the bed, with the sound of Magnus distant in the apartment, the cascade of the shower or the clinking of pots and jars as he takes care over his makeup.

This morning as he slowly drifted more to wakefulness he didn't hear sounds in the apartment, his eyes fluttered more easily open and he turned his head to the side. His features settled into a slight frown. Magnus was sat facing away from him on the edge of the bed, the bed sheets cast aside and his hand still holding the edge of them as if he had only just thrown them off. The bare skin of his shoulders were curved over in apparent defeat, his head bowed.

Alec moved an arm out towards him and mumbled a soft "Hey", the words slurred slightly from sleep. The tips of his finger just brushed the fabric of Magnus' silk pyjama trousers.

Magnus turned his head ever so slightly but didn't lift it, showing an edge of his cheek bone and the crinkle of a slight smile, "Good morning sweetheart." His voice sounded low and heavy, and Alec knew for sure something wasn't right. He pushed the covers down, ignoring the rush of cool air on his chest and moved quickly over to Magnus. He swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit beside him, his boxers rumpling up as he settled and ducked his head down to peer at the warlock. "Hey," he repeated, but more enquiring this time and quieter, putting an encouraging hand on Magnus' shoulder and squeezing. "You okay?"

Magnus took a deeper breath and lifted his head towards Alec, his eyes sad and glassy. "It was a year ago today that my dear sweet cabbage Ragnor died. I got stuck half way out of bed somehow." Alec let out a sound half way between a sad 'oh' and a puff of air, and wrapped an arm around Magnus as he sank sideways against him. Magnus' skin was cool from sitting in the air and Alec rubbed a hand over his far shoulder to warm it, gripping his right hand in his own and squeezing gently.

"I didn't realise, we don't have to work today, I'm sure you can call off your meetings and I don't have anything that can't be moved..."

Magnus smiled tiredly and squeezed Alec's hand back, "Thank you Alexander, but... I used to keep days clear, when it was an anniversary of someone's death..." he sighed and Alec wrapped his arm a little tighter around his shoulders, staring at their hands clutched together. "... Over the years somehow it became even harder to imagine that eventually, some year I'd stop keeping those days clear. That somehow this would mean some year that I'd forgotten them enough, left them behind. I've lived so long and seen so many people die, I fear... When the loss is fresh somehow I fear even more the idea that I might some day forget them."

Alec didn't know what to say, felt helpless for a second. Didn't know how to ease the pain and fears of a man that had spanned four centures and could see the potential of an infinite future. Magnus saved him floundering for words and straightened and stood in a swift movement, as if leaning against Alec and sharing his fears had lent him some small burst of energy.

"So," he said. "I have clients this morning and afternoon with gaps inbetween to take a breath."

Alec reached out to grasp hold of Magnus' elbow and rose too, standing close in front of him. The tilt of his head was sad and tired and Alec took a step towards him, closing the distance between them. He wrapped long arms under Magnus' arms and around him, gliding over his back and pulling him in. Magnus let himself lean forward into Alec, their chests pressing together as he turned his head to settle into the crook of Alec's neck.

Alec swayed them back and forth very subtly, running his hand up and down Magnus' spine as the warlock leant against him and took a deep breath, his hands hanging loose at his sides.

"How about," Alec started, tipping his head a little so he could see Magnus' face against his neck, observe his closed eyes. "...you phone me each time you have a gap between clients, and you come to me or I'll come to you, and I can take those breathers with you." His words felt clumsy and inadequate for the comfort he was offering.

He felt Magnus smile against his neck and press in further, goatee and stubble prickling his skin. "That sounds wonderful my dearest."

Alec couldn't help smiling lopsidedly at the term of endearment and he twisted his head a little to kiss the tip of Magnus' ear gently. He felt Magnus smile even wider against his neck, press a soft kiss to the skin there and then push away to hold his hands against Alec's chest. He lifted his head up, looking a little more confident now.

"I think I will wear forest green and purples for my eye makeup today, with a dash of glitter, those were Ragnor's colours."

"I'm sure Ragnor would approve," Alec replied encouragingly, unsure if this was the case after having heard only a little about Ragnor in the past, but feeling this was the right thing to say.

"He would not!" Magnus huffed around the edges of a smirk, his eyes sparkling a little for the first time that morning. "He'd say I was being ridiculous."

Alec smiled back and snorted in fake outrage, his heart lifting a little to see Magnus smile. "I'd show him who's ridiculous."

Magnus wriggled his shoulders playfully and laughed, "That old grump would give you a run for your money Alexander, I'd love to have seen the two of you attempting to glare each other into submission."

"Me too," Alec replied softly, meaning it. He ducked his head forward and placed a quick kiss to Magnus' lips and then unwound his arms, turned Magnus around where he stood and gave him a gentle push towards the bathroom. "Come on, let's make you sparkly for Ragnor." Magnus laughed and reached back to grab Alec's hand, pulling him along after him.


End file.
